Make Me...
"Make Me..." is the lead single from Britney Spears' ninth studio album, ''Glory''. It features the rapper G-Eazy.Celebuzz: G-Eazy Confirmed He’s on Britney Spears’ Forthcoming Single ‘Make Me (Oooh)’ | Scott Baumgartner | May 25, 2016 - 7:43 pm The single was originally to be released on May 20th, 2016, and performed at the Billboard Music Awards on May 22, 2016, but was delayed until a later date due to production difficulties. It was finally released on July 14, 2016 at midnight and premiered on B97 New Orleans radio. Background On April 11, 2016, Britney confirmed the release of her new album and single, "Make Me..." (titled 'Make Me (Oooh)' at the time). A reliable source (Las Vegas Sun) noted "Britney will shoot the video for her new single next Monday, and both will be released four weeks later when editing is completed. The concept for the video is all set." The source also noted, “The single and the video will thrill fans because it’s all new, totally different and somewhat unexpected. It’s different; it’s a turn. She's gone from pretty straight-forward pop to a really interesting vibe with a lot of really cool stuff." If all goes as planned, Britney’s new ninth studio album will follow one month after the single’s release. Britney has said: “I just know that the direction I’m going in is so good. It’s the best thing I’ve done in a long time.Las Vegas Sun: Britney Spears on 'Make Me (Oooh)' On May 11, 2016, Sony Music Germany confirmed the release of 'Make Me...'. DigitalSpy | Britney Spears's new single 'Make Me' looks like it's coming NEXT WEEK | May 11, 2016 On May 12, 2016, it was confirmed that Britney would be debuting her single at the Billboard Music Awards 2016UnrealityTV | Britney Spears to debut 'Make Me' at the BBMAs, and performing a medley of her other hits.Billboard on Twitter On May 18, 2016, press announced that the single had been delayed for a later summer release due to production difficulties, leaving fans upset. On May 30, 2016, rapper G-Eazy official confirmed his appearance on Britney's new single, 'Make Me'.Celebuzz: G-Eazy Confirmed He’s on Britney Spears’ Forthcoming Single ‘Make Me (Oooh)’ | Scott Baumgartner | May 25, 2016 - 7:43 pm On June 3, 2016, Britney finished day one of the video shoot for 'Make Me...'. Instagram: @britneyspears 'Day one' On July 1, 2016, 'Make Me...' was registered on APRA Music as 'Make Me (Oooh)'. Image 1 It was released on July 14, 2016 at midnight and premiered on B97 New Orleans radio. Music video Original version The original music video was directed by David LaChapelle, who previously directed the video for Spears' 2004 single 'Everytime'. Filming began on June 2, 2016. It was, however, scrapped due to being "too racy" and replaced with a second version. After overwhelmingly negative reactions from fans following the release of the Randee St. Nicholas-directed video, a petition demanding RCA to release LaChapelle's original video was created; the petition described the released video as one that was "not a suitable representation of the song". A month after the official video's release, Spears's manager, Larry Rudolph commented: "It’s really simple. The video just didn’t work ... because it’s Britney there are all kinds of conspiracies. Nobody is hiding anything." Current/Official version The official music video was directed by Randee St. Nicholas. As described by Daniel Kreps of Rolling Stone, the video "offers a lighthearted, fictionalized look at the audition process to cast Spears' on-screen paramour in the 'Make Me' video. When Spears and her posse aren't giggling through auditions, the singer is performing her track in a brightly lit hallway. G-Eazy also appears to deliver his featured verse via hi-def monitor. The video concludes with Spears screen-testing her would-be costars in a series of steamy sequences." American Dream version On September 20, 2016, an alternate version of the video was released through the mobile game Britney Spears: American Dream, which cut out the narrative of the video and solely includes Spears's hall sequences and glamour shots. Trivia *It was produced by English DJ, Burns. Lyrics References Category:Singles Category:Glory Category:Songs from Glory Category:Singles from Glory Category:Explicit Songs